Drave Drabbles
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Just some Drake/Dave drabbles


I just had my sister say random words then made a drabbles out of them. Enjoy!

1. Movie

Dave cuddled with his lover, Drake, on the couch. They were watching Rocknrolla. Dave furrowed his brow and looked from Johnny on the screen to Drake and back again. Naw, it couldn't be.

2. Potato

Dave was on a date with Drake. Of course Drake had to pick somewhere where the food was more expensive than gold and all the waiters had the snotty voices even though they were _waiters_. They ordered their dishes and waited a considerable amount of time before they actually got their food.  
When the waiter set it down, Dave looked at Drake's dish and asked with a bewildered look, "What is that?", Drake frowned and said rather sulkily, "Its a potato."

3. Marbles

Dave was playing marbles with Becky. Of course, they had broken up, but Becky wanted to remain friends and Dave agreed. So when when Drake got home, he watched them play for a while, and Becky left shortly after to do her show, Dave started putting the marbles away when Drake's curious voice questioned, "What were you playing?" Dave almost snorted, but then realized that Drake prolly hadn't had a normal childhood, so he simply said, "Marbles."  
"How do you play?"  
"Well, sit across from me first..."

4. Spoon

Dave was lying in bed, waiting for Drake to hurry up with his shower, so they could actually fall asleep with each other. Dave didn't open his eyes when he felt the bed dip and smooth, muscled arms wrap around him. He curled into his lover and shivered and smiled when Drake whispered into his ear, "Ya know, spooning leads to forking..."

5. Oatmeal

Drake was eating breakfest, ya know the usual, omlets made with egg whites, cheese, sausage, mushrooms, and peppers, with a glass of the finest orange juice, and half an grapefruit. He looked acroos the table to see his boyfriend, Dave eating something that was goopy and white and somewhat lumpy. He wrinkled his nose at it. Dave noticed.  
"What?" He asked, slightly irritated.  
"Why do you eat that?"  
"What? Oatmeal?" Drake nodded.  
"Cause it's good." He replied defiantly.  
"It don't look it." Drake replied, nose still wrinkled. Dave rolled his eyes, "Haven't you ever had oatmeal before?"  
"Well once, but it was a long time ago."  
Dave held up a small spoonful of the stuff and held it up to Drake's lips, "Can I have a kiss afterwards?" He asked, childishly. Dave rolled his eyes and nodded. Drake leaned forward and took a bite. After a moment he swallowe and said, "Well its not too bad." Before Dave could tell him "I told you so." Drake captured his lips in a sweet kiss that left Dave's knees weak. Drake pulled away for air and whispered, "But you taste much better."

6. Door  
Dave winced as Drake got blasted through the door by Balthazar. He didn't take the news of them dating well, but Drake's organs were still inside of his body, so it went batter then Dave had thought.

7. Chicken

One of Drake's favorite hobbies, must to Dave's surprise, was horseback riding. So when they visited the farm where the horses were, Dave didn't expect evil poultry to be there.  
"Drake! Save me! It's gonna get me!" Drake turned when he heard his lover cry out in fear, magic at the ready, thinking some terrible magical monster was after Dave.  
But when he saw Dave being chased by a rooster, he threw his head back and laughed.  
(on the car ride home)  
"Ahh, come on babe, don't be angry."  
"You stood there and laughed, while I was being tormented."  
"By a chicken."  
"So."  
Drake turned to his lover at a red light and said "I'll always be here to save you." he said, then pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away to drive at the green light and said with a smirk, "Just not from evil poultry."

8. Doll

Drake cried out in a mix of surprise and anger. On the floor was was Dave's _stupid _dog eating -Nays! He hurriedly snatched the now-chewed-up unicorn plushie away from the mutt and shrieked, yes shrieked, "DAVE!" Dave hurried in at the tone of his boyfriend's voice, "What is it..." He trailed off, when his eyes went from Tank, to the chewed unicorn, to Drake's face. There was a moment which was only filled by the sound of Drake's angry breathing, before Dave burst into fits of giggle that errupted into laughter.  
"Dave! 'S not funny!" He whined petulantly.  
"I'm sorry, Dray, It's just," He paused, giggling abit, " A grow man throwing a fit because the dog ate your unicorn." Drake glared at him and Dave strode forward and kissed Drake on lips, vanishing any anger away.  
"I'm sorry about your doll." Drake pulled him in for another kiss, "Forget it, I found something better."

9. Cape  
Dave nearly died with laughter when he saw Drake's outfit.  
Drake frowned and asked, "What?"  
In between giggles he said, "You're...wearing...a...a cape!"  
"So?" This made Dave laugh even harder.

10. Parenting  
Drake fretted, while Dave rubbed his stomach absentmindley.  
"Darling, stop worrying, you're going to be a great dad." He gave Drake a peck on the lips.  
Drake's eyebrows furrowed, "But, what if I'm not? What if I'm the worst dad in the world." Dave pulled him in for another kiss.  
"Because a I know you won't be, because I know you."

Alot of them start with Dave's name. Yeah, I htink the most normal one was movie, by fare -.-'


End file.
